Her Heart
by Mistress Muffin
Summary: He promised her, but he broke it, along with her heart. (Just a Cody Rhodes one-shot. Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Cass. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: Sorry if this makes no sense. **

You would think that with how long she's known him, she'd be used to random bouts of emotion inducing incidents. Well tonight takes the cake.

She'd been watching RAW on one of the monitor's in the backstage area when his promo with Randy Orton and Trip's came on. Every word that was spoken just made her stomach knot up with apprehension.

As soon as the promo was over and the camera's were gone, she had ambushed him. She slammed his back against the wall, glaring at him.

"What the hell!?" She snapped, hands holding his shoulders against the wall.

He stared down at her with those blue eyes, taking in her appearance. Hair messy, maybe from her yanking her hands through it, her pale face flushed and chest heaving. What caught his eye though were her eyes. They always showed her emotions and tonight was no different. Her eyes held anger of course, but under that he could see what she really felt. Worry.

"Cass, I got this okay?" He tried to assure her, even as she shook her head. "Look, I know how Randy thinks. He and I've fought before, I know his moves. I'll win." He brought his hands up and cupped her face.

"Promise?" She asked quietly, eyes searching his face.

"I promise." He vowed, kissing her forehead before dropping his hands. Her hands dropped from his shoulders and she sighed heavily.

"I'll root for you." She gave him a weak smile.

He smiled in return. "My own personal cheerleader." He pinched her cheek, causing her to slap his arm. "Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his arm and feigning hurt.

She snorted at him and flicked her messy hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel, sauntering away.

As she walked away, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She shook it away. '_Cody promised._' She had to keep reminding herself throughout the night.

Cass took a deep breath when the show came back from commercial; she'd taken a seat on one of the couches in front of the monitors.

"Don't get frustrated Codes…" She whispered almost to herself, willing him to be able to hear her somehow.

Every time it seemed as if Cody had the upper hand, Randy managed to kick out or counter.

When Randy pulled Cody's legs up, she held her breath. 1…_Cody kick out…_2…_Damn it Cody, kick out..._3…

Randy Orton was victor.

Cass sat there, her heart in her stomach as she watched Cody's reaction in the ring. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stood and rushed out of the area, heading straight for the gorilla. She spotted Randy and went straight at him.

"You couldn't have let him win!?" She yelled, slapping Randy's chest with her hand.

"I was just doing my job, Cass!" Randy tried to tell her but she wasn't listening. As far as she was concerned, Randy was taking Cody from her. "Look, he needs the time off. Brandy needs him. They're getting married." Randy managed to grasp the flailing female's hands, holding them tight in one hand against his chest.

"He's leaving…" Cass whispered, looking up at Randy with a broken expression before bursting into tears.

Anyone who's ever known Cass and Cody have known they were as thick as thieves. You never once saw one without the other. They were best of friends, even after their wreck of a relationship. Randy guessed that that's what happens when you grow up with someone your entire life.

Randy sighed, patting her back. "Hey, it'll be okay. You know he'll be back, plus you'll always see him on days off." He tried to reassure the girl.

"It's not the same." Cass sniffled, wiping her eyes but tears kept falling. "He brought me into the company, Randy. He and I have never been separated, not for long." Truth was, she was scared. Scared that without Cody, she wouldn't know what to do. He'd always been there, practically been her shadow her entire life and even the smallest bit of separation hurt.

When had she really become so dependent on him? She couldn't tell you. He's just always been there.

"Cass?" Cody asked, limping backstage.

She turned, tears still falling down her face and rushed over, shoving him. "You promise!" Is all she said before turning and leaving.

Randy looked at Cody and shook his head. "You knew you were leaving for a while and you promised Cass you weren't? What the fuck?" The whole situation was retarded, really.

"It was the only way to get her to stop abusing me." Cody knew now it was wrong. Hell he knew it was wrong when he promised, but he only wanted to keep the peace with her a bit longer. Seems now though that she was pissed at him and for good reason. "I have to go." He rushed off to his locker room to shower and change so he could do his final promo for the WWE for a long while. If ever again.

Cass was back at the hotel. She'd taken a shower, trying to wash all the emotions away. She was upset that Cody lied twice. First, telling her he wasn't leaving when he obviously knew he was and two, when he PROMISED he'd win.

Shaking her head, she pulled on a pair of Star Wars pajama pants and a Yoda t-shirt that said 'Judge me by my size, do you?' She brushed her hair out and then a knock sounded at the door. Padding over, she opened it to see Cody leaning there.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Silently, she opened the door and let him pass through.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her. She was so cute in her nerdy pajamas and no makeup on.

"I know." Her voice sounded husky from her crying jag earlier.

"I should've told you."

"Yes you should have." She nodded. "Why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Cody sighed before shrugging. "I honestly don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to see the heartbreak on your face."

She stared at him before raising an eyebrow. "You know that's retarded, right? I mean, how the hell was I never going to find out? I work in the same company, Cody! I would have noticed when you stopped showing up."

"I know, okay. I know." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for lying and breaking a promise."

She just stared at him, her eyes taking in his face before she glanced at his eyes. "Is she worth it?" Her voice was quiet.

"What?" Cody looked at her in surprise.

"Brandy, is she worth it?" She asked again.

Cody nodded without hesitation. "She is."

"She's worth hurting your best friend?" Cass asked him, her voice cracking.

Cody bit his lip. "I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't Cody. But the point is you did. I just want to know, is she worth all of this?" Cass waved her hand around.

"I love her."

She looked up at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. Her heart squeezed in her chest painfully and she had to blink back tears. "I guess that's as good an answer as I'm going to get." She croaked, letting out a watery chuckle.

"Look Cass, you know I lo-"

"Don't." She shot him a glare, causing the tears to slide down her cheeks. She looked away, then glanced back just to jump back, not having expected him to be that close.

He took her face in his hands thumbs brushing across her cheek bones and gathering her tears. "Hey, listen to me." He spoke softly. "I love you, Cass. You know I love you." He stared into her eyes, crouching just a bit to make sure she kept eye contact. "But you and I…we never worked as a couple. We weren't meant for each other." He spoke the words, breaking both their hearts even though they both knew it to be true. "But, Brandy…I love her…I love her in a completely different way."

"How?"

Cody let out a slight chuckle. "You're my best friend…you know me inside and out and there's no mystery. But we have a lot of drama when we're together." He sighed. "Brandy and I…we're just…we're effortless. She and I just…we're right. It feels right with her."

Cass looked up at him, her own blue eyes tired and bloodshot. She knew that Cody was right. It still hurt. "You should go."

"Cass-" He tried to say.

"No…Cody, go home to your fiancé." She whispered, pointing to the door.

Cody looked down at her face. Her blonde hair falling into her blue eyes, her pale fake red and blotchy. She was so precious. But she wasn't his. "Okay…" He pulled her head lightly to him, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before whispering, lips still to her skin. "Bye Cass…" He broke away from her, and then he was gone.

The door closed behind him, leaving her there, face tear streaked and her heart broken.

"Goodbye Cody.."


	2. Chapter 2

Cass took a deep breath in through her nose, slowly letting it out as she stretched her arms. She stood up perfectly straight before bending into a back bend, her muscles stretching and pulling tight.

She was in the gym around the corner from the hotel, working out to keep her mind busy.

"Well looky who I found." A familiar voice cooed.

Cass sighed, keeping her body in the back bend. "What the hell do you want, Orton?" She just wanted to be alone.

"Relax, doll face. I just wanted to say hi, see how you're doing." He said, dropping on his ass on the mat beside her. He laughed when she shot a disgruntled look at him before doing a backbend kickover and standing up.

She was tempted to yell at him, or throw a dumbbell at his head, but she decided it just wasn't worth it.

"I'm just peachy." She muttered, standing on her right leg as she grabbed her left foot with her left hand and pulled up as she bent forward, stretching her leg.

"You're not fooling me." Randy told her seriously. "I know you miss him, you should call him."

"He's on his honeymoon." She muttered before standing back up straight.

"He's upset that you didn't come to the wedding." Randy pushed. When all he got in response was her jaw clenching, he pressed on. "I mean, he was really upset. He swore to everyone you would be there, that you wouldn't miss his day-"

"Fuck you!" Cass snapped, her eyes practically burning him to ash. "I wasn't going to sit there and watch the man I-I" she swallowed "…I just couldn't, okay?"

Randy watched her closely. "You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She knew he'd be able to tell she was lying and she just didn't see the point.

"You should have told him." Randy said.

"He knows, Randy." Cass sighed, sitting down on the mat in front of Randy, sitting down and doing leg stretches. "But he loves her, he told me himself. She's easy to love."

Randy watched her, ice blue eyes following her every movement. "He loves you."

"But he loves her more." She whispered.

"That should have been you." Randy watched for her reaction.

Cass whipped her face up to glare at him. "It was never going to be me. He married her and that's that." She snapped. "You seem more upset than I am about this."

"I'm just saying exactly what you're thinking, Cassandra."

"Go fuck yourself, Randy." She hissed.

Randy rolled his eyes at her. "Forgive me, Lady Cassandra." He stood and dusted his ass off. "If you want to stop wallowing, and you want help, then you can come find me." He shot her a look. "I still care about you." With that, he turned and left.

Cass groaned and flopped back onto the mat, covering her face with her hands. Randy was messing with her; at least that's what she tried to tell herself. But, she knew he was speaking the truth. She did think that that should be her, that Cody should have been with her instead. But, it was her fault he wasn't. She's the one who broke up with him before so now Karma was biting her in the ass.


End file.
